wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/24
=Sydney, Australia Recognizes "Earth Hour"= Australia conserves energy by shutting off lights in Sydney. "Hey, Ralph... have you ever thought about circumcision?" --OHeL 04:22, 7 April 2007 (UTC) =Viggo Mortensen Visits Argentine Soccer Match= Viggo dons his cape to become "Captain Hate America Firster", and champion the liberal agenda to hand Iraq over to Iran. --Careax 06:12, 4 April 2007 (UTC) =Organ Grinder's Monkey= One of the Truthiness Monkeys spreads the good word to the heathen masses. --Careax 07:28, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Proof that man did not evolve from monkeys but rather, they evolved from us. --MC Esteban™ 14:15, 3 April 2007 (UTC) =Singer Yusef Islam Recognized During "Echo Music Awards", Berlin= "Good grief! For the last time! No, I am NOT a feline terrorist!" --Careax 07:27, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Singer unveils new moniker at press conference: . Colloquially, he may be referred to as The Artist formerly known as Yousuf Islam and Cat Stevens and Steven Demetre Georgiou. --MC Esteban™ 14:21, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :lol... or, TAFKAYIACSASDG...! Factbook =Baseball Opening Day, 2007= Bill Clinton impersonator let down by poor color choice of nose. --Careax 07:21, 3 April 2007 (UTC) I'm Stephen Colbert, and this... IS THE STARE-DOWN! Heh. Just kidding. =Point Mugu Air Show= Navy tests new $80 billion "cloaking device". '--Alethic Logic 00:40, 3 April 2007 (UTC)' Jet flies through last remaining remnant of ozone layer. --MC Esteban™ 14:58, 3 April 2007 (UTC) New technology deemed to be nothing more than a load of hot air. --Careax 06:06, 4 April 2007 (UTC) The day was punctuated by the crying of all the terrorists in Iraq for their mothers.--Thedragonoverlord 19:05, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Navy releases new fighter - the Q-T1P. '--Alethic Logic 15:01, 5 April 2007 (UTC)' =Sculpture of Barack Hussein Obama= The liberal media spin more of their lies. --Careax 07:19, 3 April 2007 (UTC) =Woman Tests Airport Face Scanner= Gaydar soon to be incorporated into airport security profiling techniques. '--Alethic Logic 00:30, 3 April 2007 (UTC)' What happens when the kid's book "A Bad Case of Stripes" is made into a live action movie. RedManiac 21:03, 8 April 2007 (UTC) She looks one of the kooky cast members of Across the Universe. =Horn Turned Into Working Urinal= Segregation rears its ugly head again... Blacks: Use the one on the left. Whites: Use the one a bit lower to the right. --OHeL 10:10, 3 April 2007 (UTC) And now we'd like to play for you our next selection in tonight's program: Handel's Water Music. --MC Esteban™ 13:51, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Added benefit - reflection makes your penis look gigantic. '--Alethic Logic 15:42, 3 April 2007 (UTC)' =Nancy Pelosi Visits Syria= The "angel of death" dons her dead leaves scarf to frighten Syrian children. '--Alethic Logic 17:59, 3 April 2007 (UTC)' "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:42, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Nancy goes homeTourskin 12:01, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Nancy on the Road to Damascus, Is Nancy the Anti-Christ? --Colberican 14:33, 4 April 2007 (UTC) "Did you hide those WMD's well enough?"Tourskin 18:57, 5 April 2007 (UTC) =A Woman Participates in a Holy Week Procession= KKK issues new camoflage uniforms to members. '--Alethic Logic 15:46, 4 April 2007 (UTC)' AKKK a black supremacist society.--Thedragonoverlord 19:03, 4 April 2007 (UTC) The KKK and Islam combine forces to form KKKslam!Tourskin 18:57, 5 April 2007 (UTC) K-K-K... yeah! I'm Dr. Rockzo!